A Blossoming Romance For Quatre Winner
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Prequel to Operation Meteorite series, when Quatre Winner falls for Catherine Bloom, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Quatre In Love Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing is a copyright of Katsuyuki Sumizawa.**

**Quatre In Love Part 1**

**One summer morning in the year of After Colony 205, the five Gundam pilots were hanging out in a restaurant with their wives.**

**Sally &amp; Wufei Chang were looking at the menu, trying to decide what they wanted to eat.**

**Relena &amp; Heero Yuy had brought their 3-year-old son, Mako with them.**

**The other Gundam pilots had no children, Quatre wasn't even married yet.**

**"Earth to Uncle Quatre," Mako Yuy said, waving his right hand in front of the spacy former Sandrock pilot. "come in, Uncle Quatre!"**

**Quatre Raberba Winner just yawned, the poor 25-year-old man couldn't keep his eyes open.**

**Quatre worked nights at the same clinic that Iria worked at as a doctor except he worked there as a hospital orderly, staying up all night every Monday night through Saturday night made him really sleepy during the day.**

**Catherine Bloom, Trowa Barton's older sister came up to their table.**

**"May I take your orders?" Catherine asked.**

**"Relena &amp; I will take some rice porridge, Catherine." Heero ordered, he had taken chivalry lessons from Quatre.**

**"And bring us a small yogurt parfait with... what fruit would you like, Mako?" Relena asked.**

**"Strawberries &amp; bananas, Mommy!" Mako answered with delight.**

**"With strawberries &amp; bananas and extra granola in it." Relena finished.**

**Order after order was jotted down until Catherine came to Iria &amp; Quatre at last.**

**"What would you like, Iria?" Catherine asked.**

**"A double order of poached eggs and english muffins with hummus spread on them." Iria ordered.**

**"I understand, your baby needs to eat too," Catherine said to Iria, then, turning to Quatre, she added. "and, what may I get for you, Handsome Knight?"**

**Quatre just yawned due to exhaustion once again.**

**"Quatre will have a single order of poached eggs, an english muffin with hummus spread on it, and a strong black coffee, he hasn't been sleeping too well lately due to work and nightmares." Iria said to Catherine.**

**"Coming right up." Catherine said.**

**Catherine went to the kitchen to give the orders to the cook.**


	2. Quatre In Love Part 2

** Quatre In Love Part 2**

** After Catherine left for the kitchen to give the orders to the cook, Quatre soon **_**forgot**_** all about his exhaustion and sighed with longing.**

** "Wow, she is out of this galaxy!" Quatre sighed.**

** Iria didn't **_**even**_** hear Quatre's sighing voice but she saw him blushing.**

** "You have a fever, Dearest Quatre!" Iria guessed.**

** However, Trowa did hear Quatre's sighing voice **_**and**_** he saw him blushing.**

** "I don't think so, Iria." Trowa said.**

** Iria turned to her husband, "What are you saying, Trowa Darling?" she asked.**

** "I heard him sighing when he looked at my sister... and aside from blushing the way he is right now, sighing is another way of telling when someone has fallen in love." Trowa answered Iria.**

** "So I see." Iria said to Trowa.**

** Soon enough, Catherine came back with the orders of food for Trowa, his friends, their wives, and Heero &amp; Relena's child.**

** "Here are your orders." Catherine said, serving them.**

** "Thanks, Sis." Trowa said to Catherine.**

** "You are quite welcome, Trowa," Catherine said, serving Quatre's breakfast to him. "and here is your breakfast, my handsome knight."**

** Quatre rose from his seat and hugged Catherine.**

** "Thank you, Catherine." Quatre sighed warmly.**

** "You are quite welcome, my sweet knight," Catherine said to Quatre. "I only wish to see you again."**

** Quatre sat down and began to enjoy his breakfast.**

** A few months later, Iria &amp; Trowa were off to the hospital due to Iria expecting her baby.**

** Quatre hadn't been switched to the day shift at the clinic yet, so he was deeply sleeping on the sofa in Iria &amp; Trowa's living room.**

** A breathless Iria came into the living room from the kitchen with Trowa by her side.**

** "Are you ready to go to the hospital, Iria?" Trowa asked.**

** "Not just yet, Trowa," Iria said in a gentle whisper. "first, I need to wake Dearest Quatre."**


	3. Quatre In Love Part 3

** Quatre In Love Part 3**

** "You had better be quick." Trowa said impatiently to Iria.**

** Iria quickly shook Quatre who grunted &amp; groaned in his sleep.**

** "Quatre, Quatre," Iria hissed urgently. "wake up! Wake up!"**

** "Calanthia... such a wonderful name, Catherine." Quatre said in his sleep.**

** Quatre then shifted onto his back from his right hand side.**

** "Okay, Quatre Raberba Winner," Iria said, grabbing a pillow from the love seat. "you leave me with no other alternative!"**

** Iria quickly hit Quatre hard in his face, awakening him.**

** "Was that **_**really**_** necessary, Iria?" Quatre asked irritably.**

** Iria laughed at Quatre.**

** "Yes, Baby Brother, it was **_**absolutely**_** necessary!" Iria said to Quatre.**

** "I was dreaming about Catherine!" Quatre said irritably to Iria.**

** "Who in the galaxy is Calanthia Rafiqa Winner? We haven't any sisters by that name." Iria said to Quatra.**

** "What do you mean?" Quatre asked Iria curiously.**

** "I heard you talking to Catherine in your sleep about a girl named Calanthia Rafiqa Winner, now, who in the colonies is she?" Iria asked Quatre.**

** "Please do not take this the wrong way, Iria," Quatre answered. "but I have absolutely no idea."**

** Iria patted Quatre on his back, "Would you like me to let you sleep a little more?" she asked him.**

** "Yes, I would actually," Quatre said to Iria irritably. "now if you would please just let me catch twenty more winks, I have got to work tonight!"**

** "Well, Trowa &amp; I are going straight to the hospital," Iria said. "today is the day we bring home your new baby nephew!"**

** Now, Quatre's deep sea blue eyes shot open.**

** "Today's the day I become an uncle," Quatre exclaimed. "well, who can sleep with **_**that**_** kind of news!"**

** After Iria &amp; Trowa left the house, Quatre got off the couch and dressed in a hurry.**

** After he had dressed and while he was eating his breakfast, Quatre heard the telephone ringing.**

** Quatre picked up the telephone, "Hello?" he asked, still feeling groggy.**


	4. A Phone Call For Quatre

** A Phone Call For Quatre**

** "Quatre! How has my fatigued friend been?" Duo teased on his end of the line.**

** "Now, Duo," Quatre heard Hilde scolding on the other end of the line. "you know that poor Quatre works nights!"**

** "Very funny, you guys! I'm going to be an uncle soon, so why the call?" Quatre asked Duo &amp; Hilde curiously.**

** "We have a new friend of yours visiting us this morning." Hilde said to Quatre on her end.**

** "Oh really, who?" Quatre asked Hilde curiously.**

** Hilde handed the telephone off.**

** "Hello, Handsome Knight." the female voice said on the other end of the line.**

** "Catherine!" Quatre exclaimed.**

** "Duo has invited you over too just before you go to work," Catherine said to Quatre. "I will make you some Earl Grey tea."**

** "Earl Grey tea? Sounds good to me," Quatre said to Catherine on his end. "I'll be right over!"**

** "See you then!" Catherine said, hanging up the telephone.**

** Quatre hung the telephone up on his own end.**

** "She loves me! Catherine loves me!" Quatre exclaimed.**

** Quatre was so excited, he boarded his ship to go to Duo &amp; Hilde's house.**

** Once at Duo &amp; Hilde's house, Quatre saw Hilde working in their garden in the side of their yard.**

** "Hi, Quatre!" Hilde exclaimed.**

** Quatre got out of his ship, "Greetings, Hilde!" he exclaimed.**

** Catherine raced out of Hilde &amp; Duo's house wearing her sea green short puffy sleeved shirt, royal blue ankle length skirt, and matching sea green sandals.**

** "Quatre! My handsome knight!" Catherine exclaimed.**

** Catherine wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck &amp; shoulders.**

** "Awww, Catherine, my lovely lady." Quatre said.**

** Once in the house, Catherine began to make Quatre's Earl Gray tea for him.**

** In the living room, Quatre began to talk with Hilde &amp; Duo.**

** "Quatre," Duo asked. "don't you have to work tonight?"**

** "Yes... I do... Duo," Quatre said with a yawn. "yes... I do... "**

** Quatre then yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep again.**

** Catherine came into the living room with Quatre's tea in her hands.**

** "Oh no," Catherine exclaimed, spilling Quatre's tea on Duo &amp; Hilde's coffee table. "Handsome Knight!"**

** "You know how Quatre feels about working at night, Duo!" Hilde scolded.**

** "Hilde, may I please use your telephone?" Catherine asked.**

** "But of course," Hilde answered Catherine. "the telephone is in the kitchen."**

** Catherine urgently raced into the kitchen to phone Iria at the hospital.**


	5. Trowa Comforts Catherine

**Trowa Comforts Catherine**

**Catherine quickly dialed the number of the hospital in the L4 Colony Cluster.**

**At the hospital, Iria was getting her breathing right when the telephone rang.**

**A nurse came into the delivery room.**

**"Is your name Trowa Barton?" the nurse asked.**

**"It beats being called No Name." Trowa answered.**

**"Well, anyway, there's a call for you," the nurse said. "a woman named Catherine Bloom is on the other end."**

**The nurse handed the phone off to Trowa.**

**"Trowa Barton here," Trowa said. "what's the matter, Catherine?"**

**"It is Quatre," Catherine said frantically. "he just won't wake up!"**

**"HEY, KHUSHRENADA," Quatre yelled furiously in the background of the telephone. "LEAVE MY FELLOW PILOTS ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"**

**"What was that?" Trowa asked Catherine.**

**"That was Quatre talking in his sleep! What should I do about it?" Catherine asked Trowa worriedly.**

**"Just let nature take its course." Trowa advised Catherine.**

**"But... but Trowa..." Catherine began.**

**"Just let nature take its course." Trowa advised Catherine once again.**

**"Yes, Trowa, of course, Trowa." Catherine said, hanging up the telephone.**

**"What did Trowa say, Catherine?" Duo asked curiously.**

**"When it comes to Quatre," Catherine answered Duo seriously. "Trowa advised me that I should let nature take its course."**

**"You should just let nature take its course? But why?" Duo shouted at Catherine.**

**"Now, Duo," Hilde reprimanded. "I am quite sure that Catherine has Quatre well in hand."**

**A knock on the door startled everyone but the deeply and peacefully sleeping Quatre.**

**"Oh crap! Who would that be?" Duo muttered to himself, walking straight to the door and opening it.**

**Sally entered the Maxwell residence to find Catherine kneeling beside Quatre's sleeping form on the couch.**

**"What is wrong here?" Sally asked.**

**"HEY, KHUSHRENADA," Quatre yelled furiously once again. "LEAVE MY FELLOW PILOTS ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"**

**"What was that?" Sally asked Duo, Catherine, and Hilde out of curiosity.**

**"That was Quatre talking in his sleep, the best thing to do... is to ignore it." Duo said seriously to Sally.**

**"I see." Sally said.**

**When Catherine grasped her sleeping knight's hand, a mysterious blue light began coursing through the bodies of both her and Quatre.**


	6. Triton Barton Part 1

**Triton Barton Part 1**

**"Catherine! Quatre!" Duo shouted out worriedly.**

**Sally saw the mysterious blue light which had begun coursing through the bodies of both Catherine and Quatre, "What is going on here?" she asked curiously.**

**"Why are you asking me," Hilde asked Sally. "I don't have the answer!"**

**"How mysterious!" Duo exclaimed.**

**Catherine then &amp; there let go of Quatre's right hand.**

**Quatre finally opened his eyes to find Catherine staring back at him.**

**"I am sorry to have worried you, my lovely lady." Quatre said to Catherine, sitting up on Duo &amp; Hilde's sofa.**

**"It's okay, Handsome Knight," Catherine said to Quatre tenderly. "you're okay."**

**"What time is it?" Quatre asked nervously.**

**"It is almost four o'clock." Duo answered Quatre.**

**"Almost four o'clock! Oh no," Quatre &amp; Catherine shouted in unison. "I have got to get back to the the L3 Colony Cluster to meet my new nephew!"**

**Catherine looked at Quatre and Quatre looked at Catherine, both in amazement.**

**"You're going to have a nephew," Quatre asked Catherine in amazement. "but how could that be possible?"**

**"My brother married his best friend's sister," Catherine answered Quatre. "just how can it be possible that you are going to be an uncle soon?"**

**"My sister married my... best... friend... wait just a microsecond, you are Trowa's sister!" Quatre exclaimed.**

**"Yes, I am," Catherine said to Quatre, now remembering who he was. "and you are the pilot who went insane all those years ago!"**

**"I'm sorry for all of that," Quatre said to Catherine. "can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"**

**Catherine looked into Quatre's eyes, his eyes had a look kindness in them, unlike the last time she had seen them and began to think.**

**"You are forgiven." Catherine said to Quatre, passionately.**

**Back in the L3 Colony Cluster a few hours later, Quatre &amp; Catherine raced into Iria &amp; Trowa's living room to find that neither Iria nor Trowa was happy with Quatre at the moment.**

**Trowa was holding his new son, Triton, who had his hair style, eye shape, nose, and chin, the baby had Iria's light brown hair and blue eyes.**

**"Where have you been, Quatre?" Trowa asked sternly.**


	7. Triton Barton Part 2

**Triton Barton Part 2**

**Quatre didn't quite know how to answer his brother-in-law's question.**

**So, Catherine spoke up for Quatre.**

**"Quatre met me at the Maxwell residence in the L2 Colony Cluster, Trowa." Catherine answered honestly.**

**"Baby brother," Iria scolded Quatre harshly. "you do realize that you do work nights at the clinic, do you not?"**

**"Yes, I do realize that," Quatre answered Iria. "though, right now, I am wishing that I was on day shift at the clinic."**

**"Why is that, Quatre?" Trowa asked curiously.**

**Quatre took Triton from Trowa's arms and hugged him.**

**"So I can have a little more time for my girlfriend as well as our favorite nephew." Quatre confessed to Trowa.**

**Iria noticed that Triton didn't even cry when being held by his uncle.**

**"Triton will be destined for great things," Iria said to Trowa. "just like his father and uncle."**

**Triton coughed a little bit and Quatre handed the baby boy off to Catherine.**

**"Catherine, would you mind watching Triton," Quatre requested. "I must get ready for my shift at the clinic."**

**Catherine took her nephew from her boyfriend's arms, "Of course, my beloved knight." she said.**

**Trowa noticed that Triton didn't even cry when being held by his aunt.**

**"Triton must really like both you and Quatre, Catherine." Trowa said gently.**

**"He sure does, Trowa, he sure does." Catherine agreed.**

**Quatre quickly raced down the stairs from the guest bedroom where he now slept at night with everything he needed for work.**

**Catherine had handed Triton off to Iria so she could nurse him.**

**Now that her arms were free, she &amp; Quatre began to hug each other romantically.**

**When they hugged, the mysterious blue light which had begun coursing through the bodies of both Catherine and Quatre once again, just like it had at Duo's house earlier that afternoon.**

**"Iria, what's going on here?" Trowa asked curiously.**

**"It is Quatre," Iria answered Trowa. "his heart of space ability is connecting with Catherine!"**

**"I see." Trowa said.**

**Catherine &amp; Quatre released their grip on one another.**

**"I have to go to work now." Quatre said to Catherine.**

**"I put some snacks and a can of green tea in your lunchbox to give you some energy, Quatre." Catherine said.**

**"Thank you, Catherine." Quatre said.**

**"You are most welcome, Quatre." Catherine said.**

**At the hospital on the L4 Colony Cluster in the nurses' station, Quatre was sipping on his green tea when the nurse's station got a call.**

**"Nurses' station, what do you need?" one of the receptionist asked the patient who buzzed in.**

**"I need to use the rest room!" the patient, a 6-year-old girl screamed.**

**"I'm sorry, all of our nurses are busy," the receptionist said to the girl. "but I will send an orderly straight to your room."**

**"Hurry!" the girl screamed.**

**The receptionist hung up the phone in the nurses' station.**

**"Winner," the receptionist said urgently. "you are needed in room 106 with a bedpan."**


	8. Triton Barton Part 3

**Triton Barton Part 3**

** "Is it Mai again?" Quatre asked curiously.**

** "You can bet it is," the receptionist said to Quatre. "she has been confined to her bed since she had been wounded in the bombing of her home six years ago, the bombing damaged her legs."**

** "I know," Quatre sighed, taking one of the bedpans in his hands. "and I'm on it."**

** Quatre carried the empty bedpan to room 106 where Mai was staying in the hospital.**

** Back at Iria &amp; Trowa's house, Iria was nursing Triton after she has put him into his baby blue sleeper.**

** "There you are, Triton, now it's time for you to get some rest." Iria said, placing her baby in his crib.**

** Over at the circus on the L3 Colony Cluster, Catherine &amp; Trowa were trying hard to concentrate on their circus act.**

** "Try not to show worry for Little Triton, Trowa," Catherine said, preparing to throw her knives at her brother. "just because I am worrying like crazy."**

** "For you, Catherine," Trowa said gently. "I **_**will**_** try and try my **_**hardest**_**."**

** Just after their performance, Catherine &amp; Trowa went back to Iria &amp; Trowa's house to find Lucrezia &amp; Milliardo Peacecraft with their one and only son, Lucas sitting on the sofa where Quatre used to sleep.**

** "So, where is your little darling?" Lucrezia asked Iria.**

** "If you mean Triton," Iria answered Lucrezia kindly. "he is sleeping in the nursery."**

** "Oh," Milliardo Peacecraft or as he preferred to be called Zechs Marquise said. "because Lucrezia &amp; I were **_**dying**_** to hold him."**

** "I know, but my nephew is resting right now," Catherine said to the Peacecraft family. "he is just so adorable!"**

** "Triton is also Quatre's nephew." Iria said to Zechs &amp; Lucrezia.**

** "Speaking of Quatre," Zechs asked Catherine curiously. "are you ever going to marry him?"**

** "I think it would be nice to have Quatre by my side forever," Catherine confessed to Zechs innocently. "but, I'm just going to wait for him to propose to me."**

** "Wow, Catherine," Lucrezia scoffed. "you are nothing more than a dreamer."**

** "That is my sister for you," Trowa said to Lucrezia. "why, if she was a fairy tale princess, for certain, she would be Sleeping Beauty."**

** "And my sweet little brother would be her prince... coming to wake her with true love's first kiss at the end of her one hundred year slumber, how romantic." Iria wept lightly.**

** The next morning at ten till eight, Quatre walked through his sister's front door, he was feeling **_**tremendously**_** beat, he was yawning and everything.**

** Catherine raced up to him, "Good morning, Quatre, my handsome knight!" she exclaimed.**

** Quatre quickly turned his head and stared at Catherine with a cold and steely gaze.**

** "I have no time for your greetings," Quatre said to Catherine icily. "and I also have no time for you!"**

** Quatre then walked upstairs with heavy footsteps.**

** Catherine could not believe the way Quatre had just now treated her.**

** "But... but... but Quatre..." Catherine began.**


	9. Catherine's Broken Heart

** Catherine's Broken Heart**

**A little while later, Iria came into the kitchen to find Catherine making a cup of English black tea.**

**Catherine just looked up at Iria, Iria could see that Catherine's face was tearstained.**

**"Catherine," Iria asked. "tell me now, what's the matter?"**

**"It is Quatre... he was... he was... he was so cold toward me!" Catherine explained to Iria, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

**"Wait a second," Iria asked Catherine in surprise. "what did Quatre say to you that was so cold?"**

**Catherine suddenly had a memory.**

**Within her memory, it was at ten till eight, Quatre walked through his sister's front door, he was feeling tremendously beat, he was yawning and everything.**

**Catherine raced up to him, "Good morning, Quatre, my handsome knight!" she exclaimed.**

**Quatre quickly turned his head and stared at Catherine with a cold and steely gaze.**

**"I have no time for your greetings," Quatre said to Catherine icily. "and I also have no time for you!"**

**Quatre then walked upstairs with heavy footsteps.**

**Catherine could not believe the way Quatre had just now treated her.**

**"But... but... but Quatre..." Catherine began.**

**Catherine came out of her memory just in time to answer Iria's question.**

**"Quatre said," Catherine said through tortured sobs. "that he had no time for either me or my greetings!"**

**Trowa came into the kitchen from the laundry room.**

**"Oh come now, Catherine," Trowa said. "I am sure that Quatre didn't mean it."**

**"Are you sure about that, Trowa?" Catherine asked, drying her gray eyes.**

**"Quite sure," Trowa said gently. "Quatre... just had a rough night at work last night."**

**"I think I should go check on him." Catherine said.**

**"I don't think that's a good idea, Catherine," Iria said. "Quatre needs his rest, he has to work again tonight... uh... Catherine?"**

**"She is gone!" Trowa exclaimed.**

**Iria began searching the kitchen for Catherine.**

**"Oh no! I'll bet you a mug of black coffee that Catherine has gone upstairs to check up on Quatre!" Iria said to Trowa.**

**Upstairs, Catherine watched over her sleeping boyfriend from the door to the guest bedroom where he lay sleeping.**

**"Catherine, no! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry for the way I treated you!" Catherine heard Quatre calling out in his sleep as he began to dream.**

**Within his dream, Quatre saw Catherine enveloped in darkness.**

**"Quatre, my Quatre," Catherine begged. "help me! Please, help me!"**

**"Catherine!" Quatre shouted out in a very terrified voice.**

**Suddenly, Quatre saw a familiar face staring back at him.**

**"Quatre Raberba Winner," the voice said. "long time no see!"**


	10. To Protect A Romance

** To Protect A Romance**

** Quatre then turned to face the owner of the voice, "TREIZE KHUSHRENADA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" he asked furiously.**

** "What do you mean, Quatre," Treize asked. "my old friend?"**

** "YOU AND I WERE **_**NEVER**_** FRIENDS!" Quatre yelled at Treize furiously.**

** "If you don't calm down," Treize said to Quatre. "I will **_**not**_** tell you what I plan to do with your dearest Catherine!"**

** Quatre took a deep breath and stared at Treize with his defiant deep sea blue eyes.**

** "What do you plan on doing with Catherine?" Quatre asked Treize defiantly.**

** "Since I am no longer living," Treize said to the defiant Quatre. "I will have my daughter, Mariemaia, defeat the first child that you and Catherine will have and kill him or her in Operation Meteorite!"**

** "Operation Meteorite? Just what **_**is**_** Operation Meteorite?" Quatre asked Treize curiously.**

** Back in reality, Catherine watched Quatre tossing &amp; turning from the guest bedroom door.**

** "Please protect my Quatre!" Catherine exclaimed in a whisper.**

** Quatre grunted &amp; sighed in his sleep.**

** Suddenly, Iria came up to the opened guest room door.**

** "Come on, Catherine," Iria whispered. "let's let Quatre rest is weary head."**

** "All right, Iria." Catherine sighed.**

** Catherine went down to the living room with Iria.**

** Back in the guest bedroom, Quatre continued to dream.**

** Within his dream once more, Quatre saw Catherine enveloped in darkness.**

** "Quatre, my Quatre," Catherine begged. "help me! Please, help me!"**

** "Catherine!" Quatre shouted out in a very terrified voice.**

** Suddenly, Quatre saw a familiar face staring back at him.**

** "Quatre Raberba Winner," the voice said. "long time no see!"**

** Quatre then turned to face the owner of the voice, "TREIZE KHUSHRENADA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" he asked furiously.**

** "What do you mean, Quatre," Treize asked. "my old friend?"**

** "YOU AND I WERE **_**NEVER**_** FRIENDS!" Quatre yelled at Treize furiously.**

** "If you don't calm down," Treize said to Quatre. "I will **_**not**_** tell you what I plan to do with your dearest Catherine!"**

** Quatre took a deep breath and stared at Treize with his defiant deep sea blue eyes.**

** "What do you plan on doing with Catherine?" Quatre asked Treize defiantly.**

** "Since I am no longer living," Treize said to the defiant Quatre. "I will have my daughter, Mariemaia, defeat the first child that you and Catherine will have and kill him or her in Operation Meteorite!"**

** "Operation Meteorite? Just what **_**is**_** Operation Meteorite?" Quatre asked Treize curiously.**

** "Operation Meteorite will begin the war that will happen between Earth and the Space Colonies in fifteen years' time!" Treize answered Quatre with a manical laugh.**

** "NO! NOT MY POOR CALANTHIA RAFIQA!" Quatre screamed out in furious pain &amp; agony.**

** Poor Quatre awoke in a cold sweat.**

** Quatre raced down the stairs to find Catherine talking with Iria.**

** "Quatre," Iria asked curiously. "what's the matter?"**

** "Catherine... before anything else happens," Quatre said, pulling out a diamond ring from his back pants pocket. "will you marry me?"**

** Catherine stood up and hugged Quatre around his neck when she saw the engagement ring.**

** "Oh, Quatre," Catherine exclaimed. "of course I will marry you!"**

** A few months later, it was the wedding day of Catherine &amp; Quatre.**

** "Do you Quatre Winner take Catherine Bloom to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Quatre answered.**

** "And do you Catherine Bloom take Quatre Winner to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Catherine answered.**

** "I now pronounce you man &amp; wife, Quatre you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

** Quatre leaned forward to kiss his bride as everyone around him &amp; Catherine cheered their hearts out.**


	11. Quatre On Day Shift

**Quatre On Day Shift**

**A few months after their wedding, Quatre &amp; Catherine moved to the L4 Colony Cluster so that Quatre could be closer to his place of employment.**

**Catherine was at home, planning a new circus act for herself and Trowa, when there came a knock on the door.**

**"Don't tell me that you forgot your lunch, Quatre." Catherine groaned irritably.**

**Catherine stood up to answer the front door.**

**It was Wufei, he had his 4-month-old son, Ping with him.**

**"Hello, uh... Catherine." Wufei said, he didn't want to insult her.**

**"Thank you for not insulting me, Wufei." Catherine said.**

**"So, where is the proud papa-to-be?" Wufei asked Catherine.**

**"If you are referring to Quatre," Catherine said to Wufei. "he is at work this morning."**

**"Wow! I never thought I would see the day that Quatre Raberba Winner was on day shift at the clinic on this colony," Wufei said, feeling stunned. "so, how have you been these days?"**

**"Tired, Wufei," Catherine said breathlessly. "carrying this baby in my tummy is wearing me out!"**

**A few hours later, Quatre came home to smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.**

**"Something smells delicious, Catherine," Quatre exclaimed. "what did you cook for supper tonight?"**

**Catherine was sitting on the sofa in the living room.**

**"Actually, Quatre," Catherine confessed. "I didn't make supper tonight."**

**"Well if you didn't make tonight's supper," Quatre asked Catherine curiously. "then who did?"**

**Suddenly, a bearded elderly man appeared in the kitchen doorway.**

**"Hello, Master Quatre," the friendly voice said. "I made supper for you and your lovely wife, since Catherine is expecting a baby soon."**

**"Thank you, Rashid," Quatre said. "what did you make for us anyway?"**

**"Curried chicken and chick-pea salad." Rashid answered Quatre.**

**"Make sure to give Catherine a little more curried chicken and chick-pea salad than you're giving me, Rashid." Quatre requested.**

**"Yes Sir, Master Quatre!" Rashid said with a salute of his right hand.**

**Rashid quickly raced off to the kitchen.**

**Suddenly, Catherine screamed out in pain.**

**"Catherine! My lovely lady," Quatre asked worriedly. "what's the matter?"**


	12. Calanthia Rafiqa Winner

**Calanthia Rafiqa Winner**

**"The baby is coming, Quatre," Catherine screamed. "the baby is coming! I need to get to the hospital!"**

**Quatre simply gasped in terror.**

**"There is absolutely no time!" Quatre exclaimed.**

**Hareem Kurama, the son of Rashid came into the house with his own son, 5-year-old Ali.**

**"What's the matter, Master Quatre?" Hareem asked in a concerned manner.**

**"The baby is on its way! And there is **_**no time**_** to get Catherine to the hospital," Quatre said to Hareem. "we must deliver him or her right here!"**

**Rashid came into the living room from the kitchen.**

**"Are you sure, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.**

**"Yes, Rashid, I'm double certain." Quatre answered.**

**Catherine was screaming her head off in pain.**

**"THIS IS NOT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT," Catherine screamed in furious pain. "SOMEBODY GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"**

**Within a few hours' time, a baby girl was born into the Winner family, and Catherine &amp; Quatre named their little angel Calanthia Rafiqa.**


End file.
